


Brother's Boyfriend

by FrankIeroAndTears



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Anal Sex, Frerard, Ierocest, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Twins, Vibrators, anthony iero - Freeform, gagged, iero twins, tied-up, voyeur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankIeroAndTears/pseuds/FrankIeroAndTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank walks in on the aftermath of his twin brother's fun and can't help but take Gerard for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother's Boyfriend

Frank groaned at the sight in front of him: his twin brother's boyfriend tied up and gagged, splayed out on the mattress of the master bedroom. 

He had went into the room to look for Anthony, only to get a raging hard on at the sight of Gerard Way defenceless and needy, waiting to be filled up by someone's cock. Gerard was on his stomach, a vibrating sex toy pushed into his hole. He was obviously waiting for Anthony to return. 

Frank reached down and cupped himself through his faded jeans, mesmerized as he watched Gerard jerk forward, panting as a low buzz radiated trough the room. He couldn't just leave, or better yet he didn't want to. The more he watched Gerard from the door, the more he wanted to fuck the man into the mattress. 

He had to appreciate his brother's handy work, he'd gone all out cuffing Gerard, even putting on earmuffs and a gag, leaving him with a vibrator in his ass. Frank only found one flaw in his brother's technique, there was no way for Gerard to escape. He couldn't yell, no way to untie himself, Gerard was stuck there until someone deemed fit to let him go. 

Gerard's hips where moving, nearing an orgasm that seemed just to far away. That's when Frank realized Anthony had put on a cock ring, denying Gerard pleasure until it was gone. 

Frank could have drooled at the sight in front of him. He soon found his pants and underwear around his ankles, stroking himself past full hardness. Frank's shirt met the floor next, falling into the pile of clothes Frank had left at the doorway. 

Gerard couldn't hear what was going on behind him, only when Frank put his hands on his thighs did he guess Anthony was back. Gerard whimpered though his nose, pushing back into what he thought was to be his boyfriend. He was already far past needing to cum, he felt like he was going to explode with all the pent of tension in his lower half.

Frank's hands roamed Gerard's body, completely forgetting any morals he had beforehand. All negative thoughts about using his twin's boyfriend were put the window as Gerard shook, vibrations still sending waves of hot pleasure through Gerard's body.

Frank fondled Gerard's plump ass, not believing it was right in front of him like this. He reached under the man to touch his swollen cock making Gerard's head tilted back, ragged breaths rushing in and out of his lungs. His touch lingered, not wanting to rush in pushing Gerard over the edge. 

Frank cupped Gerard's balls, squeezing them to the point of making Gerard whimper, then moved back to pump the sex toy in and out of Gerard. The way Gerard arched and bent every time Frank pushed it deeper had Frank's mind cut off, nothing but lust clouding his thoughts. Gerard clenched around the toy as Frank took it out, turning it off and setting it to the side. He was so close to his orgasm that it physically hurt. 

Frank was lost in the moment, undoing Gerard's gag, wanting to hear him beg. Gerard looked a sight as Frank took the spit covered ball gag out of his mouth, moans instantly spilling out. "Anthony, Oh God, Anthony." Gerard sounded so wretched, pleading for his boyfriend to make him cum. 

Frank needed to be inside of Gerard as soon as possible, spitting on his hand to lube himself up, not bothering to try and find his brother's sex products. Frank lined himself up with Gerard's used ass, noticing the way white cum was already seeping out of him. Frank felt so wrong but so right as he pushed all the way in in one go. 

Frank hissed, Gerard felt unbelievably tight for someone who just had a vibrator up their ass. His warm insides seemed to suck Frank in, not wanting him to leave until Gerard got what he wanted. Everything was slick, Frank's thrusts were fast and shallow as he hovered over Gerard's ass. Spreading Gerard's cheeks apart, Frank watched himself slide in and back out of the moaning boy at a rapid pace. 'My brothers cum is dripping out of you, let me push it back in.' Frank thought to himself, not willing to say it out loud and out himself. 

Gerard's back arched, taking Frank deeper inside of him. "You're so thick." Gerard's voice had a hint up surprised laced in and Frank felt confidence in that he was so obviously thicker than his brother. Frank gripped Gerard throat with one hand, limiting his oxygen and making his head spin. That wasn't something Anthony had ever did. 

Frank went deeper, trying different angles until he made Gerard scream. "Anthony!" "Please. Let me cum, Master!" Gerard sounded like a whore as Frank took his hand from around his neck, a sob escaping his throat as he sucked in the much needed air. 

Frank reached to take off Gerard's cock ring, jerking him off as quick as possible. Gerard's body spasmed as ecstasy flooded over him, making him yell his bed partner's name. "Frank!" And Frank almost didn't catch the slip of name as he finished, spilling inside of Gerard where his brother has done the very same thing before, filling Gerard up to the brim.

Frank got the little key that was placed on the nightstand, uncuffing Gerard from his restraints before getting off the bed to leave quickly before Gerard could regain himself. "Frank, don't go." Gerard muttered, catching his breath. That's when reality came crashing down. He had just basically raped his brother's boyfriend. 

"I know it's you." Gerard took off his ear muffs, pushing off his blindfold. Frank stood like a deer caught in headlights as all the lust and want disappeared leaving Frank with regret and remorse. He'd really fucked up. "Stop, Frank." Gerard sighed, standing up on shaky legs with Frank and Anthony's cum running down his thighs. "We knew you'd fall for it." Frank looked confused so Gerard continued. "Anthony and I have been thinking and we want to spice up our sex life. Threesome?"

**Author's Note:**

> Shit ending :)


End file.
